1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracheotomy tubes and more particularly to a portable, emergency tracheotomy tube apparatus that is packaged in a generally flat condition so that it can be carried easily in a wallet or purse of a physician for immediate use in case of an emergency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tracheotomy tube apparatus wherein the tracheotomy tube is in the form of a planar or flat sheet member having upper and lower surfaces, the sheet being flexible so that it can be formed into a tracheal tube shape, a flange being attached to the sheet member, the flange having a securement device for attaching the flange to the neck of a patient during use.
2. General Background of the Invention
Several different types of tracheal tubes have been patented. The following table provides examples of such patents.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEU.S. Pat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE3,306,297Tracheotomy SetFeb. 28, 19673,511,243Apparatus for Providing a BreathingMay 12, 1970Conduit Communicating with theTrachea at the Base of the Neck3,802,428Disposable Device for Applying Apr. 09, 1974Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation4,332,245Emergency Trachea AirwayJun. 01, 19824,632,112Procedure for Draining Fluid fromDec. 30, 1986Lungs5,546,939Emergency Tracheostomy ApparatusAug. 20, 19965,671,732Tracheostomy Tube HolderSep. 30, 19977,267,124Emergency Tracheostomy KitSep. 11, 2007
Unfortunately, people often are placed in an emergency situation when food lodges in their windpipe or trachea and prevents normal breathing. Such an unfortunate situation can occur in an area that is far from a hospital or from emergency care. Even if a surgeon is present, the surgeon may not be able to help the patient without having a tracheotomy tube, scalpel or other instruments that would help open an airway for the person having an obstructed trachea.